Pulsed-power systems are used to provide stored energy over short intervals in an effort to deliver peak power to a specified load. Pulsed-power systems may be implemented using compensated pulsed alternators (“compulsators”). Compulsators are commonly radial-flux alternators having rotating field windings that are energized by brushed contacts. The rotating magnetic field from the field windings induces a pulsed voltage in stationary armature windings, which in turn deliver a pulsed current to the load. The power of these types of rotating pulsed-power supplies is proportional to the magnetic field that the field windings exert on the armature windings. Heating and other mechanical constraints typically limit the magnetic field supplied by the rotating field windings to about 3 Tesla on the armature windings. This magnetic field limitation prevents conventional compulsators from being used to produce motors and generators having high specific power.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.